


Married On A Monday

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Castiel/Dean Winchester Anniversary, Fluff, High School Sweethearts Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Rich Castiel (Supernatural), Rich Dean Winchester, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel married the love of his life, Dean Winchester, on a Monday.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Married On A Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, but I like the idea. Maybe I'll revise this some day.

Castiel and Dean Winchester. To all who knew them, they were the perfect storybook couple. A typical high-society romance between the handsome darling of the world and the cool socialite who had always been by his side. Embarrassingly in love, yet sharing witty and light-hearted banter, so in synergy that they often completed each other’s sentences. One look could speak more than a thousand words between Castiel and Dean, whether it be the devious look Castiel sometimes got in his eye or the disbelieving frown that would be Dean’s response. 

It hadn’t taken long after they had gotten out of high school for them to be married. Dean was the one to propose, at the very spot where they had first met - the children’s playground near Dean’s home. It’d been the most romantic of proposals, with fireworks bursting in the background and flowers spelling out ‘will you marry me?’ over the swings where Castiel had first invited Dean to play.

Never let it be said that Dean didn’t put his wealth to good use. 

There was much hypothesis over the day of the wedding; some surmised Thursday, for Castiel was named after the angel of Thursday. Others suggested Wednesday, for the old saying “Wednesday is the best day of the week”. Yet others considered Friday or Saturday or Sunday for the guests’ convenience.

But to everyone’s surprise, Castiel and Dean were married on a Monday.

“How horrifically inauspicious!” Castiel’s mother Naomi had wailed.

“Monday? Really?” Dean’s brother Sam had asked with a raised brow.

“Who gets married on a _Monday_?!” the couple’s close friend Crowley had exclaimed with a roll of his eyes. 

“No one will be able to attend!” cried another friend of theirs, Gabriel. 

But there was a reason Dean and Castiel had gotten married on a Monday. 

See, Monday is the most boring day of the week. No one likes getting up to start a week of drudgery and work, least of all Dean and Castiel, who were both lazy cats at heart. But if there was anything they could do to make their Mondays a little more lively, well… what better than to have it as the day they got married? What better than to allow that memory to spice up the worst day of the entire week? So Dean and Castiel were wedded on a Monday, the first Monday that both of them had sprung out of bed before dawn. 

And certainly not the last, because hey, nothing could get either one of them up faster than the… very pleasant memory of their wedding day.

(To this day, after twenty years of marriage and three children, Dean wishes Castiel a ‘happy weekly anniversary’ and goes about his duties with the biggest grin on his face.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make a girl happy! <3 Please leave one if you enjoyed :3


End file.
